Why Did You Like Jungkook?
by tsukitsukiii
Summary: "Kok lu bisa jadian sama Jungkook?"/"Ganteng sih."/Taehyung memiliki alasan mengapa ia menolak Jimin kala itu./KookV, KookTae, JungkookxTaehyung. Oneshot. Non-EYD.


WHY DID YOU LIKE JUNGKOOK?

JungkookxTaehyung

(Top!Jungkook/Bottom!Taehyung)

BTS Fanfiction

Warning! Percakapan tidak baku, BL, typo bertebaran

Happy Reading~

.

.

Taehyung baru selesai menata buku-buku yang dibelinya kemarin ketika Seokjin memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ia paham betul kebiasaan Seokjin yang selalu masuk kamarnya jika ia tidak diantar pulang oleh kekasihnya. Sepupunya itu memang agak aneh. Hanya karena tidak diantar pulang saja dapat membuat moodnya buruk.

Untuk informasi, rumah Seokjin tepat berada di sebelah rumah keluarga Taehyung. Namun, berbeda dengan Seokjin yang tinggal di rumahnya sendiri, Taehyung ingin hidup mandiri dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah kos milik orangtuanya. Hal itu membuat teman-temannya sering datang dan berkumpul di kosnya, termasuk Seokjin. Sepulang dari manapun, Seokjin sering menyempatkan diri datang ke kos Taehyung terlebih dahulu karena rumahnya memang dekat dengan kos Taehyung.

"Gak sama Namjoon hyung pasti."

Seokjin mendengus. Ia mendudukkan diri di kasur Taehyung. "Lagi sibuk katanya. Dia kan mulai kerja sambilan."

"Ya bagus dong."

"Ya enggak lah."

Taehyung menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat Seokjin. "Yaudah lah hyung, dia kerja juga buat lu. Wajar dia mulai kerja, dia mikirin masa depannya sama lu."

"Tetep kesel gue."

"Nanti juga biasa."

Seokjin mengedarkan pandangan sejenak. "Jungkook gak dateng?"

"Belum kayaknya, gak tau."

"Kok gak tau?"

"Hari ini belum ada kabar."

"Kok bisa pacaran tapi gak tau kabarnya?"

"Gue sama dia punya kesibukan masing-masing kali, hyung."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk saja. "Gue mau nanya dong."

"Nanya aja," jawab Taehyung tanpa menatap Seokjin karena pandangannya sedang tertuju pada layar handphonenya, mengirimi beberapa pesan singkat kepada Jimin. Dia termasuk salah teman dekat yang sering berkunjung ke kos Taehyung untuk sekedar berkumpul dan berbagi cerita mengenai hal apapun. Pertemanan mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung yang tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi.

"Kok lu bisa jadian sama Jungkook?"

"Ganteng sih."

"Itu doang?"

"Hm."

"Gara-gara itu lu nolak Jimin?"

Taehyung mengarahkan pandangan pada sang sepupu, alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Kok Jimin?"

"Lu jawab tadi jadian sama Jungkook karena Jungkook ganteng. Berarti lu dulu nolak Jimin karena Jimin kurang ganteng dibanding Jungkook dong?"

Taehyung menepuk kening. "Ya bukan gitu juga kali."

"Terus?"

"Hyung ngapain sih tiba-tiba nyambung ke Jimin?"

"Iseng aja."

Diam sejenak, Taehyung berkata, "Tadi gue bercanda soal ganteng- eh gak deng Jungkook emang ganteng walau otaknya rada miring."

"Sama kayak lu kan? Berarti jodoh."

"Amin."

"Eh terus itu gimana tuh soal Jimin?"

"Waktu itu gue nolak juga ada alasannya."

Seokjin makin penasaran. "Apa alasannya? Dih gak pernah cerita."

"Gimana mau cerita? Lu aja sibuk terus sama pacar lu."

"Oh iya. Yaudah ceritain dong."

Taehyung mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Ini gak terlalu penting sih, tapi oke gue ceritain. Jimin kan temen gue dari kecil, hyung. Gue tau waktu itu dia suka banget sama gue. Tapi ya gue mikir, seandainya gue gak langgeng sama dia terus harus putus, otomatis pertemanan gue sama dia juga jadi rusak. Gue gak mau."

"Terus?"

"Perasaan gue ke dia gak lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Gue sayang dia, tapi sebagai sahabat."

Seokjin mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkomentar saat melihat Taehyung hendak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Waktu itu gue juga tau lagi ada yang suka sama Jimin tapi sok cuek gitu. Makanya gue nolak Jimin supaya Jimin sadar dia lagi ditaksir orang lain."

"Siapa?"

"Yoongi hyung lah, siapa lagi?"

"Yoongi pernah suka Jimin duluan?"

"Udah dari lama kali, hyung."

"Bisa tau Yoongi suka Jimin dari mana?"

"Gue sering banget ngeliat dia lagi ngeliatin Jimin di perpus waktu SMA. Gue kira itu cuma kebetulan. Tapi, setelah gue sama Jimin masuk ke kampus yang sama kayak dia, gue sadar dia masih setia merhatiin Jimin. Gue yakin dia beneran suka Jimin."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk lagi, enggan ikut berspekulasi mengenai Yoongi.

"Udah ah itu udah lama," Taehyung berdiri dan menarik kembali kursi ke depan meja belajarnya. "Sekarang Jimin lagi berusaha ngejar Yoongi hyung walau dia gak pernah tau kalo Yoongi juga suka dia. Gue pun udah punya Jungkook. Semua udah punya hidup masing-masing."

"Lu bisa nerima Jungkook gara-gara apa? Lu juga kenal Jungkook dari kecil."

Taehyung tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia lupa. Setelah beberapa tahun mengenal Jimin, ia ingat kali pertama bertemu Jungkook dan memang umurnya masih tergolong muda. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Jungkook terhitung sebagai teman masa kecilnya selain Jimin.

"Gue..." Taehyung tampak memilah kata. "Sejak awal kenal, perasaan gue ke Jungkook emang udah beda."

"Cinta pertama ya?"

Taehyung tersedak lagi. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Seokjin yang tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sirat akan makna. "Hyung apaan sih," suara Taehyung agak bergetar. Sungguh ia tak mengerti mengapa sepupunya menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Jujur gue penasaran sama hubungan lu, Tae," tutur Seokjin. "Menurut pandangan gue ya, si Jimin dulu tuh tulus banget sama lu. Gue kaget denger kabar lu yang nolak dia dan lu tiba-tiba jadian sama Jungkook."

"Hyung sumpah itu udah lama, ngapain sih diungkit lagi."

"Kan gue bilang gue penasaran."

"Yaudah gak usah penasaran."

"Gak bisa."

Taehyung tahu bahwa tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Seokjin dan rasa keingintahuannya atas sesuatu. Maka Taehyung berpikir sejenak, mencari cara agar bisa pergi dari sana sekarang juga. Namun jika ia pergi, ia akan meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian. Mungkin saja Seokjin akan marah dan takkan mau datang ke kosnya lagi. Apabila hal itu terjadi, maka tak ada yang bisa diminta bantuan untuk mengajarinya memasak lagi. Gambaran tentang hidup yang kelam karena tidak bisa memasakkan sesuatu untuk Jungkook di masa depan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghindari Seokjin dan rentetan pertanyaan yang tak lama lagi akan terlontar ringan dari mulut Seokjin.

"Oke, jadi hyung maunya gimana?"

"Simpel sih. Cuma pengen tau aja gimana lu bisa suka Jungkook. Gue akuin dia udah banyak berubah dibanding waktu pertama lu kenalin dia ke gue. Tapi denger lu yang bilang suka dia dari awal kenal, rasanya aneh karena gak ada yang bisa disukain dari dia dan sifatnya waktu kecil."

"Namanya juga suka, hyung," kata Taehyung sambil tertawa pelan. "Ah elah gue rada baper deh kalo inget yang dulu-dulu. Gak usah dijelasin aja gimana?" tampaknya sebuah jawaban berupa gelengan dari Seokjin dapat dengan mudah membuat Taehyung kebingungan. Pasalnya, jika ia sedang tak berkenan menceritakan sesuatu, maka ia sama sekali tak bisa fokus. Biasanya, ia akan bercerita tanpa sadar apa yang diceritakan benar atau tidak.

"Ceritanya pelan-pelan aja gak apa-apa. Gue gak maksa lu untuk cerita saat ini juga sih sebenernya."

"Bingung mau mulai dari mana."

"Sesuka lu aja, Tae."

Taehyung berpikir lagi. "Jungkook itu… beda, hyung. Dia beda banget sama Jimin."

Seokjin mengangkat alis, mencoba mencerna ucapan sepupu tersayangnya. "Dalam hal?"

"Segalanya."

"Masa?"

"Dia selalu ngabulin permintaan aneh gue, terus…" Taehyung mengambil jeda sejenak. "Dia mampu ngimbangin gue yang banyak kekurangan ini."

Seokjin tidak berkomentar. Tatapan Taehyung ketika mengatakan hal itu membuatnya cepat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa cinta Taehyung pada Jungkook sebesar usaha yang dilakukan Jungkook untuk Taehyung di masa lalu.

"Lu pasti tau gimana gue dulu kan, hyung?" tanya Taehyung, lantas tersenyum saat Seokjin mengangguk menanggapi. "Temen-temen yang deket sama gue cuma mau main sama gue karena gue dianggep anak orang kaya, orangtua gue pemilik kos. Waktu SMP, temen-temen gue sering dateng ke rumah untuk ngabisin stok makanan di rumah doang. Giliran gue mau main ke rumah mereka, mereka semua selalu nolak dengan bilang di rumah mereka ada acara, padahal kan gak logis setiap gue mau main pasti bertepatan sama acara keluarga mereka. Coba, nyesek gak?"

Suasana mendadak sunyi. Seokjin sedikit menyesali rasa keingintahuannya. Membicarakan Jungkook berarti mengangkat kembali masa lalu Taehyung dan sama sekali tak ada yang bagus mengenai masa lalunya. Seokjin hendak menyudahi obrolan tersebut, namun karena sudah terlanjur terbawa suasana, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu kelanjutan Taehyung. Itupun jika Taehyung ingin melakukannya.

"Tapi Jungkook tiba-tiba dateng dan bantu gue keluar dari kesedihan gue, hyung," Taehyung meneruskan. "Iya mungkin kedengeran agak lebay, tapi kenyataannya, Jungkook bantuin gue bentuk pribadi gue saat ini."

"Gimana kalo Jimin?"

Taehyung bungkam seribu bahasa. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dari lantai 50. "Gue bilang, gue gak suka dia lebih dari sahabat."

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung," Taehyung tertawa. "Harus banget gue jelasin?"

"Terserah lu Tae, kalo gak mau juga gak apa-apa."

"Gue gak bisa ngomong banyak soal Jimin," kata Taehyung sambil memilah beberapa buku lalu meletakkannya di mejanya. "Gue cuma ngerasa bahwa diri gue bukan untuk dia. Takdir gue untuk jadi sama Jungkook."

"Lu kok yakin banget?" Seokjin tidak mengerti. "Lu bahkan belum ngasih Jimin kesempatan."

"Gue tau Jimin lebih pantes untuk siapa, hyung."

"Kenapa nyerahin Jimin ke Yoongi gitu aja? Apa bedanya ketulusan Jimin sama Jungkook ke elu?"

"Gini, hyung," Taehyung menyamankan duduknya di bangku. Ia memandang sang sepupu yang penuh dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar. Kalau sudah begini, ia tidak tega membiarkan Seokjin untuk terus penasaran. "Gue ngerasa Jungkook sama gue bisa ngelengkapin satu sama lain."

"Gitu doang?"

"Gak 'doang' lah. Dulu Jungkook gak punya temen karena sifatnya. Gue punya temen yang ada maunya doang. Tapi Jungkook mau jadi temen gue tanpa ngeliat keluarga gue, dia mau temenan sama gue dalam keadaan apapun. Kita sama-sama berubah. Gue jadi bisa bedain mana orang yang bener-bener serius temenan, dan Jungkook jadi lebih terbuka sama orang lain."

Menurut Seokjin, penuturan Taehyung ada benarnya juga. Ia hendak membuka mulut untuk kembali menanyakan soal Jimin, namun Taehyung mendahuluinya.

"Gue kenal Jimin dari TK. Deket sama dia juga sampe sekarang. Tapi apa gue ngerasain perubahan saat sama dia? Enggak sama sekali, makanya gue gak mau suka dia lebih dari sahabat."

"Lu belum ngasih dia kesempatan untuk ngelakuin itu."

"Karena gue yakin dia gak akan bisa ngelakuin itu."

Seokjin diam sejenak. "Kalo seandainya Jungkook gak ditakdirkan untuk lu gimana?"

Taehyung menghentikan gerakannya. Pandangannya mendadak kosong. Seokjin gelagapan, merasa ia harus minta maaf atas pertanyaannya yang mungkin telah melukai hati Taehyung.

"Tae, maaf, bukan maksud gue untuk-"

"Gue percaya sama dia, hyung," Taehyung memotong. "Saat itu gue yakin bahwa Jungkook itu takdir gue, dan keyakinan gue bertahan sampe detik ini. Kalaupun nanti takdir berkata lain, apa bisa gue nolak? Yang penting sekarang gue jalanin aja, gue tetep cinta dia. Gak ada yang tau bakal jadi gimana nantinya, makanya kita cuma bisa berharap yang terbaik."

Seokjin tersentuh dengan untaian kata yang mengalun dari mulut Taehyung. Taehyung memang anak yang baik. Walau sering disebut aneh oleh orang di sekitarnya, ia membuktikan bahwa ia dapat memilih pilihan yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri dan orang lain. Tidak ada komentar yang bisa Seokjin sampaikan terkait perkataan Taehyung.

"Tae, kalo gue juga percaya bahwa lu itu takdir gue gimana?"

Taehyung kenal suara ini. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, dimana Jungkook sedang berdiri dengan senyum sok tampannya. Baiklah, harus Taehyung akui bahwa Jungkook memang tampan sejak kecil. "Kenapa sih gak pernah ada yang ngetok pintu kalo mau masuk kamar gue."

"Maaf lupa. Bentar," Jungkook keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu. Detik selanjutnya terdengar ketukan dari luar. "Tae, ini gue, Jungkook. Boleh masuk gak?"

"Gak."

Jungkook tetap membuka pintu itu dengan kurang ajarnya. Tak mengindahkan keberadaan sepupu Taehyung di sana, Jungkook berjalan cepat dan memeluk Taehyung tanpa aba-aba. Seokjin mendengus melihatnya. Hei, ia masih hidup dan bernapas di sini! Apakah ia cukup transparan sehingga Jungkook tak sadar akan keberadaannya dan memilih untuk memeluk Taehyung? Yang benar saja.

Taehyung memukul pinggang Jungkook. "Lu ngapain? Lepasin! Ada Seokjin hyung."

"Biarin."

"Anak kurang ajar." Itu kata Seokjin.

Jungkook melepas pelukannya karena Taehyung tidak berhenti memukuli pinggangnya. Kalau dipukuli terus, bisa-bisa tulang pinggang Jungkook bergeser dan hal itu dapat membuatnya tidak bisa menggendong Taehyung lagi jika Taehyung sedang malas berjalan. Seperti biasa, pikirannya selalu berlebihan.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi gue langsung masuk karena pintu lu gak ketutup rapet."

"Gak ada yang nanya."

"Yaudah."

"Gue jadi obat nyamuk ya."

"Iya hyung. Pergi sana."

"Anak kurang ajar," itu kata Seokjin untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Jungkook. "Tuh, gimana gue mau ngerestuin dia jadi adek ipar gue kalo sikapnya aja kurang ajar gitu," selanjutnya ia mengarahkan ucapannya pada Taehyung.

"Eh jangan gitu dong hyung," Jungkook beralih pada Seokjin, menampakkan senyumnya yang paling manis, siapa tahu Seokjin luluh melihatnya. "Iya iya gue bakal jadi anak baik disini. Hyung mau sesuatu? Sini gue kasih."

"Kasih duit untuk Namjoon setiap hari supaya dia gak perlu kerja sambilan lagi."

"Maaf permintaan hyung ditolak."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak mau membalas ucapan Jungkook karena tampaknya hanya akan berakhir pada debat kusir.

"Tumben lu baru dateng jam segini," kata Taehyung sambil melirik jam dinding.

"Di luar banjir," jawab Jungkook, lalu tertawa. "Bercanda. Maaf gak ngasih kabar, tadi gue ketemu Yoongi hyung terus dia minta tolong sesuatu ke gue."

"Oh," Taehyung membalas singkat. Seokjin berusaha untuk tidak berkomentar dan menanyakan apapun.

"Daritadi di sini ngomongin gue ya?"

"Sok tau."

"Terus yang tadi apaan?"

"Salah denger kali lu."

"Gak, gue gak salah denger."

Taehyung menghela napas. "Kalo gue bilang iya gimana?"

"Gue mau ikut ngomong," kata Jungkook dengan cengiran. Ia kembali memeluk Taehyung singkat seraya berkata, "Gue juga yakin, lu takdir gue. Makasih udah milih gue dibanding si bantet Jimin. Gue gak akan bikin lu kecewa atas keputusan lu."

"Alah yang bener," Seokjin gagal menahan mulutnya untuk tidak berucap sepatah katapun.

"Hyung please," Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung, lalu mengarahkan pandangan pada Seokjin. "Percaya deh hyung, gue sayang banget sama Taehyung. Harus ngasih bukti yang gimana lagi?"

"Nikahin dia."

"Itu mah pasti."

"Sekarang."

"Kalo gitu ayo Tae nikah."

"APAAN," Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook, wajahnya sudah merah sejak tadi. "Kita masih kuliah, bego! Udah ah pada ngaco gini omongannya," ia menutupi wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Taehyung kok tiba-tiba jadi tsundere gini."

"Lu juga dulu tsundere."

"Kan dulu."

"Tapi kan pernah."

"Pokoknya kalo kalian nikah, jangan lupa undang gue sama Namjoon," Seokjin menghentikan perdebatan sepasang kekasih muda di hadapannya.

"Berarti hyung juga udah punya anak dong sama Namjoon hyung?"

Panas merambat ke pipi Seokjin setelah Jungkook mengatakan itu. Taehyung dan Jungkook terkekeh melihat reaksi Seokjin.

"Karena Jungkook udah dateng, gue pamit deh. Gak mau jadi obat nyamuk," Seokjin berdiri dan berjalan ke luar. Jungkook tidak bilang apa-apa.

"Perlu dianter gak, hyung?"

"Gak apa-apa, gue bisa jalan sendiri. Deket kok. Lu jangan ninggalin Jungkook, kasian dia baru dateng."

Setelah itu, sosok Seokjin tak terlihat lagi. Kini hanya tersisa Taehyung dan Jungkook. Pintu kamar dibiarkan terbuka oleh Seokjin, agar mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh di sana.

"Tae, lu bener sayang gue kan?" Jungkook memulai percakapan.

"Menurut lu?" Taehyung balik bertanya sambil menampakkan cengirannya.

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Pernah gak, lu ngeraguin gue?"

"Enggak sejak awal."

Jungkook mengusak rambut kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Gue bersyukur banget bisa dapet lu, Tae."

Taehyung hanya tertawa.

Suara tawa Taehyung adalah melodi terindah yang pernah didengar Jungkook. Suaranya tidak berubah sejak pertama kali Jungkook mendengarnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan tawa itu tetap yang menjadi favoritnya sejak dulu.

.

.

END

.

.

Gimana? Gimana? Aku bikin AU sendiri tentang mereka, moga banyak yang suka /gaadayangsuka Ini ada hubungannya sama ff-ku yang 'Star' btw. Yang belum baca cepet baca ya /plok

Thanks for Reading

Mind to Review? 


End file.
